


Mr.Snuggles New Home

by MisfitArtist



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: But still real cute tho, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Like you're gonna vomit sugar kinda cute, Nah Just Kidding, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: Jack comes home one day with another addition to the family. Cait's not impressed.OrCait's being a big ol softy. And Jack has zero impulse control.





	Mr.Snuggles New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys!
> 
> I saw that you liked what I did last time, thanks so much for that! So I'm thinking of making a series out of this, we'll see :)
> 
> Have fun reading!

* * *

 

 

“No.”

 

Cait said with a glare as she stood in the open gate to their Red Rocket home.

 

The Red Rocket home that was gonna have  _ another  _ pet if she couldn’t convince Jack otherwise.

 

By pet she did not mean a cat or even a mole rat,  _ nooo  _ that would be too normal for her lover.

 

A yao guai. 

 

A yao guai  _ cub.  _

 

_ What did I do to deserve this moron. _

 

“But Caiiiiiiit...” Jack whined like a little kid whose mother forbid them to keep a hamster. 

 

But this was  _ no _ hamster. 

 

It was a killing machine, she’s seen them rip apart these old cars in a matter of minutes. And this monster was currently nestled in Jack’s arms like some newborn baby. In a blanket and all. 

 

Jack’s mother instincts just would  _ not  _ go away. 

 

She didn’t mind, most of the time it was endearing really. She would scold her when she cursed around the boy. 

 

Their boy. 

 

And try to keep their run down home as clean as she could. Even though her own office was a mess.  _ An organised mess _ she would always say. Where was she? Right. 

 

The yao guai. 

 

She could swear it was smirking at her. 

 

“ _ No.”  _ She repeated glaring at the animal. 

 

Jack shoulders sagged and she looked down at the bear. She found it during one of her trips to a nearby settlement, they didn't have any Tatos anymore. The little guy had one of his legs caught in one of those old hunting traps. It's parents must have abandoned him after he got trapped. 

 

The little cub tried his best to growl at her when she neared, but it just came out as pained whimpering. She sat down in front of him, throwing little pieces of the dried meat she got from the farmers while slowly closing in the distance, a few centimeters every few minutes. After he got used to her she petted it's head and quickly freed his paw. 

 

She fell in love with the little cub. Unlike most of his kind she has seen, well fought mostly, this one seemed to have quite a bit more fur than usual. Making him positively look like a little teddybear. 

 

She took him with her. 

 

And now she had to convince her lover to let her keep it. 

 

“Please Cait! I will take care of him, you won't even notice he’s here!” She tried again, shooting her her best puppy eyes. 

 

“No Eloise. You will not keep this killing machine in here. What if he attacks Shaun?” As if on cue the little boy appeared beside her.

 

“Awesome, a cub! Are we gonna keep him?” He looks up expectantly at Cait as he ran up to his mother, letting the animal smell him before petting its head. 

 

She could hear the animal  _ purr. _

 

“Dogmeat won't get along with him.” She tried again. 

 

The dog came up, and the two animals sniffed each other before he started cleaning him. 

 

“...” 

 

Cait looked at the scene in front of her. All of them somehow managed to be won over by this monster. She won't fall for that. 

 

“If you keep him I’m moving up to the Cowboy up at Sanctuary.” Garvel was a pain in the rear but it was just a bluff anyways. 

 

That had the other woman looking conflicted, and Cait almost felt bad for her. 

 

Almost. 

 

“I... I love you. I don't want you to go... I’m just gonna go get a stimpack for his leg and then bring him back to where I found him.” Jack said saddened before giving the cub to Shaun who was now disappointed as well. 

 

Even Dogmeat whimpered. 

 

The girl went to go through the gate, lamely pecking Cait on the cheek as she passes. 

 

The redhead sighed. 

 

She would  _ not  _ change her mind on this.

 

...Who was she even kidding, she was getting soft. 

 

“Wait.” Jack stopped and turned around, an eyebrow raised in confusion. She waited for her to keep going. 

 

“...If it starts gnawing on my shoes it's out.” 

 

Cait almost fell over when the short haired woman ran up and hugged her. Lifting her a few inches of her feet. 

 

Even though she was the taller one.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ll take care of it don't worry!” She said before letting her down and kissing her passionately.

 

“It's fine...” Cait says embarrassed as she looks away from the beaming woman in front of her.

 

* * *

 

The little cub ended up with the name “Mr. Snuggles” and became a part of their family. Scaring off the raiders stupid enough to try and attack them and keeping Shaun safe while the adults were off on missions.

 

But why this name you may ask? 

 

Well he would randomly go up to someone drag him gently to his couch outside (yes Jack even gave him his own couch) and cuddle with said person. Cait would still act like she hates it but when Eloise saw her initialize a cuddling session she didn't bring it up. 

 

Cait always wanted a big teddy when she was a child. 

 

The End

  
  
  
  



End file.
